Angels In Paris
by Writing Fangirl for hire
Summary: While Castiel searches for God, he runs into some angels where he least expected them. 19th Century France. Enjolras/Grantaire, mentions of Destiel, Joly/Bossuet, Jehan/Courfeyrac, Marius/Eponine/Cosette


Castiel had learned that there were Angels hidden all throughout Time on Earth. So, while he was looking for God, he searched for other angels as well. He assembled quite a gathering of followers throughout the times.

Then he visited Paris, France in 1832.

He sensed the grace of angels immediately and followed the strongest one to a nearby cafe. It was the strongest and it also smudged the location of the other ones.

Walking into the Cafe he smiled at the barmaid and moved past her into the back room, where the signal was coming from. Walking into the room, he stuck out like a sore thumb, he always did since he was always wearing his trenchcoat and they didn't have clothes like his in 19th century France.

He looked around, everyone had stopped to look at him. Everyone except one.

"Gratael, brother," Castiel said, looking at the vessel with the curly black hair and a green vest, Gratael's presence was clear. His vessel gripped the bottle of wine tighter.

"Would you interrupt an important meeting for the sake of a reunion, brother Castiel?" Gratael asked.

"Grantaire, what is the meaning of this?" The leader of the group, a blonde man wearing a red jacket, demanded.

"Family."

"Who else?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gratael muttered, taking a swig of his wine.

"Who else is here Gratael?"

"No one."

"I can sense their presence Gratael. I want to see them."

"WE LEFT FOR A REASON CASTIEL," Gratael shouted, suddenly very sober, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I kno-"

"You know nothing! You've always been the perfect soldier, dammit Castiel! So loyal Castiel, such a good soldier. Meanwhile, our family rips each other apart! We left because we couldn't stand it! And now you're back wanting to drag us back in again!?" Gratael's angel blade appeared in his hand, "I'm saying no. I've taken it as my duty to protect my family now."

"Grantaire, what the hell?!" The leader yelled at the appearance of the blade out of nowhere.

"I don't want to fight you brother. I don't want t-"

"Tell me why you are here Castiel."

"I'm looking for our Father. He's missing."

This gave Gratael pause.

"Missing?"

"Missing. He's nowhere to be found. He's not in heaven."

"So you search in 19th century France?"

"Gratael, you must believe me. I didn't know you were here when I first came."

"But that didn't stop you from looking."

"I could feel your grace."

"I-"

"You're just protecting the others. I know. I'm just trying to protect humanity."

"Me too."

Castiel looked around him. He knew who these people were, what they were going to do.

"You can't think that you can save them," Castiel said.

"No. Not all of them. That's not how it works."

"Who then?"

"Who what?"

"Who are you trying to save?" Castiel asked. Gratael looked over at the leader who was looking very confused.

"Ah, I understand. You're in love," Castiel says quietly. Gratael looked at Castiel with fear, "No no, brother, do not misunderstand me. To be in love is to see the face of our Father. It is quite alright to be in love with him."

"But he is a man, and my vessel is a man, if he loves me back..."

"It will be quite alright. I have my own you know."

"You?"

"Indeed. The old Michealsword. Dean Winchester."

"The one you-"

"Yes."

Gratael looked down at the ground.

"There are seven of us," he admitted.

"Seven?!"

He nodded.

"I am one," a young man with auburn hair admitted, stepping out. Gratael let his guards down and suddenly Castiel could see the seven angels positions clearly.

"Marius?" one of the men around them questioned.

The new one next to him seemed familiar, but not very. Castiel had to concentrate for a bit before..."

"Mariel?"

The angel nodded.

"You were just a bit older than I!"

"I still am."

"Who else?"

"I," another angel stepped out.

"Jalial!"

"Joly!" someone exclaimed

"And I."

"Jehan?" The leader questioned.

"Jahael," Castiel smiled.

"There are three others. One in the form of a young boy name Gavroche, that one is Rociel, then Epial in the form of a woman named Eponine, and Coseal, in the form of a girl named Cosette," Gratael told him.

"You protect them?"

"I try, but Rociel is a handful."

"He always was. He hung out with Balthazar and Gabriel too much."

"Indeed."

"Gabriel will be pleased to know you are alive."

"Gabriel's alive!?" Jalial exclaimed, "We thought he had died."

"No, he was in hiding."

"Bastard," Jahael said bluntly with a smirk. The men around them stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"What the hell is going on?"


End file.
